


It Takes Two to Kipple

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Tony's out of sight, Abby and Ziva exchange an enthusiastic high-five.  And then things get really interesting....</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two to Kipple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ["Let's Get Gay Married"](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html) commentfic challenge.
> 
> I’m way behind on viewing Season 8 as yet, so this is likely to conflict with certain developments concerning Ziva’s relationships as shown therein. If that makes this lightly AU, so be it.

“You’re wearing a ring,” Tony glanced at Ziva as he passed her desk, and instantly noticed the gold band on her finger.

“Perceptive,” said Ziva. “You should consider a career in detective work.”

Tony ignored the barb. “So what happened to my wedding invitation? Were you afraid I wouldn’t approve of the groom?”

Ziva ticked off points on her fingers. “There were no invitations; the opportunity arose, and we chose to take it. Your approval was never in question. And who said anything about a groom?”

“No groom? But there had to be a—” The doughnut in Tony’s hand exploded into a cloud of sugar-powdered crumbs. “You’re messing with my mind, aren’t you? Tell me you’re messing with my mind.”

“Why would I do that, Tony?” Ziva asked, voice silky. “I told you I would be in New York this past weekend, did I not?”

“You...did.” Tony’s brain clearly hadn’t finished rebooting. “For the...Pride thing. But I thought that was just for...moral support.”

“There is more than one kind of moral support.”

“I...guess so. But since when are you—?”

“A lesbian? I have always been...flexible,” Ziva said, silky again. “But that is beside the point. Marriage is more than sexual chemistry, Tony. Marriage is like calling to like. It is shared trust and shared vision, shared joy and sorrow. Although,” she finished in a matter-of-fact tone, “the steamy girl-on-girl sex does have its attractions.”

Tony’s brain spun back into overload, so that the perky voice behind him almost didn’t register. “Awww, you told him! I thought we were going to tell everybody together!” He spun around, eyes flashing to Abby’s left hand and the matching gold ring on her finger.

“He saw the ring,” Ziva said. “And he is a trained investigator.”

Abby nodded, ponytails bouncing. “True. I forgive you, then.” And she leaned around Tony to give Ziva a quick kiss on the lips – which, despite lasting less than ten seconds, caused the ambient temperature in the cubicle to rise at least fifteen degrees.

Tony swallowed, looked from Abby to Ziva and back to Abby, tried to frame a coherent sentence, and failed utterly. “You. Ziva. Married. New York. Chemistry. Shared. Vision. Married. I. Need—” He stopped, shook his head as if trying to clear it, glanced at the floor as if looking for scattered parts of his brain, and made a beeline for the men’s room.

The instant he was out of sight, Abby and Ziva looked at each other, grinned, and enthusiastically high-fived. “Score!” Abby said cheerfully. “He totally bought it.”

“He did,” Ziva agreed, reaching for her wallet. “I admit to being surprised.”

Abby’s expression turned serious. “Yes, well, you were really convincing. I caught the part where you were describing marriage, and that is so true.”

Ziva’s face warmed. “I am no expert.”

“You still got it right. And you know,” Abby said, “we are so alike in a lot of ways. There’s the whole ‘deadlier than the male’ thing...”

“Kipling was very wise,” agreed Ziva. “Both of us are also slow to trust...”

“...incredibly loyal when we do trust somebody...”

“...passionate about our work...”

“...totally impatient with idiots and jerks...”

“...unconventional by popular American standards...”

“...but still hot hot hot no matter who’s looking.” Abby leaned forward and kissed Ziva again. This time the lip-lock stretched out to at least forty-five seconds before they came up for air. “And the steamy girl-on-girl sex does have its attractions.”

“So it does.”

Abby was silent for a long moment. Then: “I have an idea. Let’s get married tonight – for real.”

Ziva’s eyebrows went up. “You are serious?”

“Deadly serious.”

“We’ll need tickets back to New York,” Ziva said, reaching for the phone.

At that moment, Gibbs walked into the office. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Indeed.”

“Totally.” Abby paused, glanced at Ziva, and cocked her head toward Gibbs. Ziva nodded. “Hey, Gibbs, how would you like to be best man at the wedding?”


End file.
